slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Infected Popcorn
Popcorn is a turquoise green teletubbie who wears a yellow bandanna around of his head. PS: You are NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him. '''Appearance Phase 1 He is practically the same as his non-infected form, but his face has gone pale and his eyes and mouth have turned into a camera lens, this lens is also present on his head, and there are wires coming out of his body. Phase 2 In his second phase, his body became more muscular and he grew. He has not changed practically anything from his first phase, his face remains pale and with a camera lens, the only difference is his body, his height and also more wires came out of his body. Personality Before the infection of the custards, Popcorn had a different personality, he was quiet, patient, determined and sometimes impatient. After the infection of the custards, Popcorn completely changed his personality, he is now impatient, calm (sometimes), anxious, determined, psychotic and angry. Behavior Phase 1 He is the threat in Teletubbyland Day '(obviously from another universe). He does not care about custards and wanders around Teletubbyland looking for the player. He is fast, runs faster than the player, he also has the ability to teleport, but he does not like to use this ability. He chases the player until he can catch the player, and when the player is caught by him, he "takes a picture" of the player using the flash, leaving the player blind for 5 seconds and leaving the player dizzy. He is easy to be deceived, but it is not so easy. Phase 2 He is the threat in '''Teletubbyland Night '(obviously from another universe). He does not care about custards and wanders around Teletubbyland looking for the player. He is not very fast, runs at an average speed, and he no longer has the ability to teleport, but he has a different ability, when he gets very angry, he runs 1000 times faster than the player. And, like his first phase, he chases the player until he can catch the player, and when the player is caught by him, he "takes a picture" of the player using the flash, leaving the player blind for 5 seconds and leaving the silly player. He also has other ways to kill the player, one of them is his incredible strength and his incredible push, which causes the player to faint and possibly die. He in this second part is impossible to be deceived. In '''Survival Mode He does not appear on Survival Mode. Backstory Popcorn worked in a filming studio, he was the cameraman. When the custard infection happened, he fled into the woods and eventually found the Teletubbies House (where Tinky Winky lived). Arriving there, the house was totally destroyed and abandoned, as if someone had passed by. A few years later, Popcorn reformed the house, leaving it perfect. After a while, Noo Noo arrived with two other unknown teletubbies - certainly infected - and Noo Noo proposed a contract for Popcorn: if Popcorn work for Noo Noo he would have a great life away from the chaos. But Popcorn rejected the contract, so the unknown teletubbies fainted Popcorn and Noo Noo infected Popcorn with a infected custard. Trivia Phase 1 * The name Popcorn was given because popcorn is my favorite food; * Popcorn originally would be white and his bandana would be yellow; ** This resembles the colors of popcorn food. * Originally, Popcorn would not be a cameraman, he would be an unemployed teletubbie; * He originally had 3 flashes in his body; ** 1 on the face; ** 1 on your head; ** And the other in his body, instead of the screen. Phase 2 * He would not have a second phase; * The body of his second phase was going to be the same as that of Tinky Tank, but I decided to change it because it was going to be very similar to Tinky Tank. Category:Male Category:Infected Category:Paulotheplayer OC's